Deamus Drabbles
by justanormalgirl357
Summary: This is my collection as SeamusDean drabbles.
1. Missed Opportunities

Missed opportunity

Pairing: Seamus/Dean

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: This is a short drabble I thought off. It's also my first attempt at something that's sad. I'm not that good at that as you will soon see.

There was a faint buss in his ears. His usually cold skin felt like it was burning, and there was a fat clammy clump in his chest. His knee's, which never failed him before, felt like they might now. There was a quiet rustling sound coming from the papers he was holding, his hands were shaking so hard.

Who knew telling your deepest secret would cause so many drastic changes in you.

He lost his breath when he realized the other boy wasn't replying.

"Dean." He looked up into cool brown eyes. The emotion behind them was something new, different. This terrified him more then anything. He thought he had caught all the emotions Seamus possessed. Apparently one had slipped past him.

Dean shrunk back away from the silent Seamus. The cool handle of the Hogwarts express door was welcomed by his burning hand.

Seamus's whispered "Why?" stopped him in his tracks. The room was silent and Dean shivered as he felt Seamus's gaze on his back.

"Why what?" His voice was barely hearable as he broke up inside. It wasn't supposed to go like this.

"Why now? Why not a few years ago? We're done with school now, separating. I can't, I- you know I'm leaving for Ireland. You're staying here for the art school." Dean's eyes became misty. He should have known now to tell Seamus. "Why Dean? Why must you tell me you love me right before we leave each other?"

Dean's hand fell off the doorknob. He no longer felt hot. He felt cold, cold and empty.

"Why!" Seamus's voice cracked angrily. Labored breathing came from his direction.

Seamus turned around and the sight broke his heart in two. Seamus was looking accusingly at him while clearly holding back tears. His face was blotchy red, eyes puffed up, heavy uneven breathing. He was beautiful, a work of art. And Dean couldn't have him.

"I'm sorry, I, I…" His voice faulted off. He had nothing to say. His brain wouldn't function right. It felt numb, numb and cold.

Seamus blinked rapidly and walked timidly up to Dean. Dean stared petrified into his eyes.

The Irish boy leaned in quickly and kissed Dean passionately, lovingly. Dean's breath caught in his throat.

"I love you too Dean, but it's too late. Too late…" His short, slightly callused fingers sent tingles on Dean's cheek as he ran them down it. The train stopped at its designation and Seamus left, the door shutting quickly, resolutely shut.

Dean fell to a heap on the floor.


	2. Life Without You

Life without you would be Death

Pairing: Seamus/Dean

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: Short 150 word drabble I thought up last night. Feedback welcomed.

"Dean! Dean!" The Irish boy whispered urgently. There was a muffled snort from across the room and he dived up onto the bed. Dean rolled over to face the shaking boy.

"What is it?" Dean whispered half asleep.

"Banshees." Seamus hastily pushed his feet under the blanket for protection. "They are coming for me." He was shaking so hard the mattress creaked.

"It's OK." His hand landed on the back of Seamus's head. He pulled his head to his chest. Seamus curled up protectively against Dean. Their legs tangling in each others.

"They won't get you. I won't let them." Dean kissed Seamus's sandy hair softly, his eyes still shut, voice soft and float-like.

"You sure?" Seamus bunched up Dean's West Ham shirt in his hands already half asleep.

"Positive. Life without you would be death, Shay." Dean fell fully back to sleep clutching Seamus possessively. The Irish boy smiled into Dean's shirt and drifted off to sleep unafraid.


	3. Banana

Banana

Rating: PG13

Disclamer: I no owny

A/N: Bananas were on the mind…Don't ask.

"Have you ever tried fucking a banana?" Dean sprang at Seamus randomly.

"Erm, no." he answered suspiciously.

"Oh." Dean lapsed into pensive silence.

"I wouldn't recommend it though."

"How come?" Dean smiled.

"Well, I'd _imagine_ it would get stuck up there…or something." he awkwardly replied as he scratched his nose.

"You would know, wouldn't you?" Dean casually said after a few moments, catching Seamus off guard.

"Wh-What?" he spluttered.

A wickedly grinning Dean simply said, "I had an interesting conversation with your Mum."

"Look, I was young and stupid!" Seamus said defensively.

"Shay, it was last summer."

"I was young and stupid!" he insisted, "I had a reason."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I did!" he said triumphantly.

"Really? And what was this reason?" Dean smiled inquisitively at him.

Seamus blushed severely. "I was practicing." he mumbled.

"Oh." he edged him on, expecting more.

"For you. For later." The blush reached his neck and Dean found it simply endearing.

"Oh." he said, deeply touched. He grasped Seamus's hand and lightly grazed him on the lips. "I never talked to your Mum."


	4. Hiccupping

**Hiccupping**

**Rating: G**

**Disclaimer: Bachhh, I don't own.**

**A/N: I read a story that mentioned hiccupping and this sprung up. It's short so I put it here.**

* * *

Seamus hiccupped again. He had been doing that for the last half hour. Dean was getting rather sick of the sound. He couldn't even think a full sentence without Seamus's hiccups interrupting. If the infernal sound didn't stop soon Dean felt he would spontaneously combust, or at least throttle Seamus till he silenced him…for good.

Seamus didn't have it much better. His throat and stomach hurt from the continued clenching. It wasn't even his fault he had started hiccupping. It was Dean's. If Dean hadn't fallen down the steps, bumping into Ginny, who fell onto Colin, whose camera flung across the room onto Lavender's head, who jumped up screaming; therefore, running into Ron, who, to escape the clutches of the raving Lavender, jumped at Hermione, who fell into the fireplace. Luckily it was not lit. She resurfaced with ash covering her and looking murderous. It had just been too much for Seamus. He had busted up and not stopped till his hiccupping combined with it, and he found himself unable to breath. So, it was Dean's fault, and he hadn't a right to be angry.

Five minutes of hiccupping torture later Dean lost it. "Gaa! Can't you stop it?" he wailed.

"Nope," Seamus stated bluntly.

"Try something," Dean commanded.

And try he did. He tried everything he could think of and when he couldn't think of anything he asked other people. He tired holding his breath but only ended up blue in the face, a rather unfitting shade on him. He tried drinking a cup of water but only succeeding in needing to use the Lou.

Neville Longbottom told him to eat some nettle. Seamus decided to not try it. Sure, Neville was just being helpful, but the thought of ending up poisoned in the hospital wing didn't appeal to him.

Colin Creevey had him stand on his head. The only thing that came out of that was Seamus remembering why he hated standing on his head, and a massive headache.

Ron Weasley told him to play a game of chess; therefore, not concentrating on hiccupping and forget to hiccup. Seamus tried and lost two games. He figured Ron only said that because no one else would play a game against him.

Romilda Vane said he just had to eat some Chocolate Cauldrons. He went to try them but was stopped by Harry Potter, who said they were probably drenched in love potion. Seamus gave the chocolate, instead, to Ritchie Coote.

Parvati Patil told him to think of all the bald men he could. Seamus came up rather short.

Hermione Granger told him to think of a neon sign and have the words blink as fast as possible. The words 'hiccups be gone' flashed fast in his mind's eye but the words didn't become reality.

Dean recommended jumping out of the window in the common room. Seamus figured that Dean just wanted to be rid of his hiccupping. The black boy's eyes had started twitching.

"No one else has any ideas," he informed Dean.

"I got another one."

"What," Seamus asked warningly. He had an intense feeling that Dean wanted to kill him off.

Dean leaned over and placed his lips on Seamus's, successfully stopping the hiccup from surfacing. He moved his lips against the Irish boy's and slipped a tongue between the lush puffs of skin. Their tongue's wrestled hotly, and only when breathing became a necessity, did Dean pull back.

Seamus panted and stared at Dean. He didn't know how that would cure his hiccupping but liked the idea nevertheless.

Dean stared at him for two whole minutes before Seamus cut in with a crisp, "What?"

"You're not hiccupping. Aren't I brilliant?"

Seamus smiled. "It might come back. We better stop it before it does."

"Good idea."

And they stopped any hiccups that dared pop up.


	5. Addicted

Title: Addicted  
Rating: G  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Length: 255 words. Shortie.  
Pairing: Seamus/Dean  
Summary: Dean won't stand it any longer.  
Disclaimer: Not. Mine.

* * *

Dean wished he'd never bought the Wolfgang chocolate for Seamus. He should have gone with the Hershey. But Dean, being the good boyfriend he was, splurged and got a week supply of chocolate for Seamus for their one month's anniversary. How was he supposed to know Seamus would be addicted to it?

"Seamus!" Dean yelled for the sixth time in a row, drawling all attention to them. He purchased the chocolate for Merlin's sake and was not going to be passed up for it any longer.

The sweet candy rapidly vanished into Seamus' mouth. The boy simply unwrapped another bar, unaware his boyfriend was presently screaming his voice away.

Suddenly, the bar was snatched out of Seamus' hands. He looked around, blinking in confusion. Then he saw Dean beside him, holding it.

"Can I have my chocolate back?" Seamus' fingers twitched towards the chocolate but Dean pulled it back. Seamus pouted.

"No! I've been trying to get your attention for fifteen minutes and you've," Dean's voice softened to a whine, "been ignoring me for the bloody chocolate."

Seamus quirked his eyebrow, making sure to never lose sight of the candy. "You're jealous of a chocolate bar," he accused in amazement.

"More than one bar." He crawled across the couch to Seamus. "And I am not." He tucked his head in the side of his boyfriend's neck, his hands on Seamus' shoulder.

"Of course not," he coed, stroking Dean's hair.

Ever so slowly, Seamus turned his head and bit the chocolate Dean held at his shoulder.


	6. First Impressions

Title: First Impressions  
Rating: G  
Summary: Microwaves don't go well with Seamus.  
Pairing: Seamus/Dean  
Length: 185

* * *

"What's that?" Seamus asked, pointing at the microwave and removing himself from Dean's arms to walk over to it.

Dean stared incredulously at him. "Shay, your dad's a muggle. Don't you have any muggle stuff in your house?"

He pondered the question for a while before saying, "Nope. So what's it do?"

Dean grabbed two mugs and filled them with water. "We'll make hot chocolate. See, you put something in it and turn the microwave on." He demonstrated by turning the knob. "And it heats it up."

"Wow." Seamus stared at it, seemingly entranced by the light.

"Err, yeah. Look, I'll go find my parents. They wanted to meet you. Don't touch anything." And he walked off.

Dean was walking down the stairs, his parents trailing behind him when a loud explosion sounded from the kitchen. Dean groaned and rushed in.

Seamus was standing in front of the microwave, which was burning slightly. His face was black from the explosion. Dean thought he saw some type of metal sitting in the burnt microwave. "Mum, Dad. This is my boyfriend, Seamus. He just killed our microwave."


	7. Feeding

Title: Feeding  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Seamus gets and idea and Dean goes with it out of boredom.  
Pairing: Seamus/Dean  
Length: 519

* * *

"Listen to them," Seamus said. He and Dean were sitting on a small area in the owlery that wasn't coated in scat. "Don't they just sound like they're saying 'Feed me! Feed me!'" Personally, Dean just thought they were annoying but he nodded along anyway. Seamus loved owls and there was no use getting into an argument over the birds.

Seamus slapped his hand on the floor, saying, "I know what we can do!"

"What?" Dean asked. The only reason he was listening to the owls with Seamus was because there was nothing to do. All their assignments were done, wizard's chess and exploding snap were getting boring, and Dean just didn't feel like drawling.

"We'll feed the owls." Dean sighed heavily. That sounded boring too. "No! We'll smother each other in peanut butter and roll in owl treats. Then we'll feed the owls." Seamus nodded happily, obviously proud of his idea.

"Roll in owl treats while covered in peanut butter?" Dean shrugged. What else was there to do? "Sure."

"Great! Wait here. I'll go get peanut butter from the kitchens and owl treats. I think Harry and Ron have some." He jumped up and raced to the doors.

Dean asked, "Why don't I get the owl pellets so it doesn't take so long?" and got to his feet to follow Seamus, who shrugged and set off in the opposite direction.

Dean arrived back at the owlery before Seamus and waited patiently. Eventually he turned up with a jar of peanut butter.

"Here," Seamus said, handing the jar to Dean to open. Dean snapped it open then scooped some out with his fingers. "Wait! I'm striping."

Dean gurgled.

"Yeah, so my clothes doesn't get all foody." And he started peeling his clothes off. Dean was going to mention that they could simply _scourgify_ their clothes but decided against it. He didn't mind seeing Seamus nude. He didn't mind one bit.

"I'm keeping mine on." Dean held in a murmur of delight when Seamus pulled his last article of clothing off. "Aren't you afraid the owls will bite your bits?" And talking about said bits, Dean was having a hard time not staring.

"Nope! Not if you don't put any owl treats there. But I trust you." He smiled brightly and scooped peanut butter out, rubbing it on his chest.

"Me?" Dean squeaked.

Seamus nodded and smeared more food. "Yeah, I'll need help. Help me now with the peanut butter."

Dean gulped and nodded absently. There was no way he would be able to smear food on a nude Seamus. He was having trouble containing himself now. But Seamus raised his eyebrows at him and he reached out, smearing the food already on his fingers across Seamus' stomach. The muscles flexed as he rubbed, and he scrapped his nails lightly, wondering how Seamus' body would react.

Seamus snatched Dean hand up and stared at him.

"I can't," Dean whispered. "I need to -"

A wide grin spread across Seamus' face before he pulled Dean against him, the peanut butter squishing between them. Needles to say, the owls never got fed.


End file.
